


When The Sun Goes Down

by illusion_flight



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusion_flight/pseuds/illusion_flight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never knew him being this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Sun Goes Down

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Originally written on Januray 24th, 2010

And here he is, standing at my apartment´s threshold. His honey hair wet and his attitude rebellious. I never knew him being this way.

It takes only one step and a few quick movements of his hands; he gets rid of his soaked jacket and of chilly air he has brought from outside. The doors slam and I shiver.

I feel my face burning with puzzled expression. The hallway is full of shadows. Only once a thought about switching the lights on crosses my mind. But I can still recognize his silhouette, I don´t move.

He does though. I let him walk to me, come closer. He stares me down. It´s determination in his eyes, that is what I see there. I retreat, he follows. I stop, he doesn´t. His hot breath hits my cheeks and I realize there is an armchair behind my back and I can back out no more.

I decide this is no time for questions, but he surpasses me. There is a strong grip on my wrist, another hand pushes my head, I lean backwards, almost fall, but he catches up and pulls and then his lips are on my neck and small droplets of water on my shoulders. Sun is almost down.

I wonder as I close my eyes. So I open them again to drive my doubts away. But darkness has fallen and all I can do is feel, feel his hands under my shirt, his nails scratching my back and pushing me closer to him. Then his fingers unbuckle my belt. Slowly, shamelessly, steadily.

A gasp escapes my lips for he drops on his knees in front of me. The back of my brain screams with irony. What kind of proposal is this? Just don´t say his name yet, don´t let him find out, the small voice lectures.

Then I fall into my own senses. I can hardly make myself look down at him. I want to reach and sink my fingers into those still moist strands. But instead, my hands bring him up and I whisper.

 _I feel like I want to be inside you._

And here he is standing at my bedroom´s threshold. His honey hair dry and his gaze sensuous. I never knew him being this way.

It takes only two steps and a few quick movements of my hands; I get rid of the rest of my hesitations and of his attire. The doors slam and I shiver. Again.


End file.
